1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool for car body, and particularly to a tool for removing a protection strip of a car.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional art, both sides of a car are usually adhered with soft protection strips respectively in order to prevent the car body from being scratched upon car passing or parking in a narrow passage; the protection strip is usually slightly higher than the surface of a car body, and it is deemed the first protection means to a car body. Since the protection strip is the first protection strip to contact or scratch to an outer thing, it is usually glued to a car body with a strong adhesive; consequently, the protection strip can only be removed later with a sharp tool.
In the conventional art, there is no particular tool so far for removing a protection strip of a car; as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a scraper is used as a scraping tool, which includes a handle 10 and a flat scraping plate; the front end of the scraping plate is furnished with an edge part, which is to be plugged into a slit between the protection strip and the car body 20 before lifting up the protection strip 25 with a suitable force. Since the protection strip is glued to the car body with a strong adhesive, the worker must scrape the protection strip continuously with force, and it is rather a hard work aside from the slow scraping work; further, the car body is subject to scratching because of the scraping tool being in close contact with the car body 20.